Never Let You Go
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Wah…wah…wah, Sakura pasti senang karena kita dapat buruannya/Ya kita akan menyiksanya hingga dia memohon pada kita, dan menuruti kemauan/Hei oniichan, aku menepati janjiku kan?/Baka, seharusnya kau melawan mereka, bukan membiarkan mereka memukulimu/Ada apa oniichan?/Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku(NarutoxOc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo aku autor baru di sini jika ada kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi ya… karena saya pun masih dalam tahap belajar… **_

_**Let's start...!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai Kiamat pun Naruto Tetep Punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OC, ALUR AGAK CEPAT (mohon di maklumi)**

* * *

**Capter 1**

"Resha... cepat bangun waktunya sarapan" teriak ibuku yang membuat ku terbangun dari mimpi indah ku

Dengan malas aku bangun dari tempat tidur warna biru itu dan melihat ke arah jam dinding, ya ampun sudah jam 06.30 bisa terlambat masuk sekolah nih, padahal ini hari pertama ku masuk sekolah.

Langsung saja aku masuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan badan dan mencuci muka ku, setelah itu aku memakai pakaian sekolah baru ku dan tak lupa untuk mengikat twinstail rambut biru kehitaman ku yang panjang sepinggang dan memberi masing-masing pita bewarna orange. setelah semua beres dan aku sudah terlihat cantik langsung saja aku meluncur ke arah dapur untuk sarapan tentunya soalnya aku sudah lapar sekali.

"Pagi semuanya!" ucap ku kepada seluruh keluarga ku

"Pagi sayang..." jawab ibu ku yang sedang meletakan makanan di meja

"Pagi kak" sapa ku sambil mencium pipi saudara kembar laki-laki ku itu

"kau selalu saja terlambat" jawabnya sambil memakan roti yang berada di tanganya

"hehehe...kebiasaan" kata ku sambil menjulurkan lidah ku

"sudah-sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan cepat berangkat nanti terlambat loh" ucap ibu ku yang mengahiri percakapan kami.

Kami langsung menghabiskan sarapan kami, dan berangkat menuju sekolah baru.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku, nama ku Resha Uchiha umur ku 16 th, dan ini saudara kembar ku Sasuke Uchiha. Sekilas tentang saudara kembar ku itu dia bisa di bilang seorang _Ice Prince_, sangat baik pada ku tapi bersikap dingin pada semua orang, hanya pada ku saja dia bisa tersenyum. Kalau bicara tentang tampangnya sih dia mirip dengan ku (jelaslah namanya juga saudara kembar -_-). Rambutnya biru kehitaman ya sangat tampan lah. Kalau aku sendiri sih kata teman-teman ku dulu aku sangat cantik, imut, dan manis.

Rambut ku sama warnanya sama seperti Sasuke dan selalu ku model twinstail lalu di beri pita bewarna orange. Kami pindah dari Amerika karena pekerjaan orang tua kami. Karena perusahaan ayah di Jepang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Ya rasanya sedih sih harus berpisah dari sahabat-sahabat ku di sana.

Jam menunjukan pukul 08.00. Sebelum kami masuk ke kelas, terlebih dulu kami melapor pada kepala sekolah, baru setelah itu kami di antar ke kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita punya dua murid baru di kelas ini, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian" kata guru wali kelas kami yang baru ku tahu bernama guru kakashi

"nama ku Sasuke Uchiha, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kata kakak ku dengan ekspresi dinginya yang otomatis menjadi perhatian cewek-cewek di kelas, sekarang giliran ku memperkenalkan diri.

"nama ku Resha Uchiha, senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan mohon kerjasamanya" kata ku sambil memperlihatkan senyuman ku.

"baiklah kalian boleh duduk di belakang"

"baik" jawab kami bersamaan.

Kamipun duduk di tempat yang di tunjukan guru kakashi. Aku duduk di samping jendela sedangkan sasuke duduk di sebelah ku. Dan pelajaranpun di mulai.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Teng... Teng... Teng... bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi tanda waktunya makan siang. Setelah merapikan buku yang ada di meja, aku pun mengeluarkan bekal makan siang ku. Tak butuh waktu lama meja kami langsung di serbu oleh teman-teman kami. Di meja ku banya teman-teman cowok yang mengajak ku makan siang atau hanya sekedar mau berkenalan, sedangkan Sasuke malah sebaliknya di mejanya banya anak-anak cewek. Melihat ku yang kuwalahan menghadapi pertanyaan mereka, Sasuke menarik ku dan membawa ku pergi dari kelas.

"tunggu dulu kak kita mau kemana?" tanya ku sambil berlari

"sudahlah ikut saja" ucap kakak ku itu

Kami sampai di atap sekolah, wah sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah di sini. Kami lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang di sediakan di sana dan aku membuka  
kotak makan siang ku begitu pula dengan sasuke. Bekal kami tentu saja sama, nasi kepal dengan sayur dan telur, entahlah semenjak kami pindah ke jepang ibu selalu membuatkan kami masakan jepang mungkin biar kami terbiasa makan makanan jepang kali ya. Kamipun memakan bekal kami.

"Wah sepertinya yang ini enak" ucap sasuke yang mengambil nasi telur milik ku.

"hei jangan makan milik ku, bukanya kakak sudah punya sendiri?" jawab ku dengan muka yang sangat kesal yang otomatis membuat sasuke tertawa. Tanpa aku sadari ada tangan lain yang sedang mengambil nasi telur yang ada di kotak makan siang ku.

"benar ini enak sekali" jawab seseorang itu.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tadi,ada seorang laki-laki yang berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang memakan nasi telur milik ku.

"hei apa-apaan kau ini tidak sopan mengambil makanan orang" kata sasuke dengan nada yang marah.

"terserah aku, kau mau menantang ku rambut ayam" jawab pemuda itu sambil berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"apa kau bilang rambut ayam?" kata Sasuke yang bertambah kesal.

"sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi" kata ku melerai mereka berdua.

"Anak ini perlu di beri pelajaran" jawab Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"kau berani juga baiklah aku siap" ucapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"HENTIKAAANNNNN"

Mendengar terikan ku mereka berdua pun langsung berhenti.

"jangan seperti anak kecil, bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, dan untuk mu kalau kau mau meminta baik-baik pasti akan aku berikan kok" kataku memarahi mereka berdua

"maafkan aku" ucap mereka bersamaan

"sudah-sudah kita lanjutkan saja makan siangnya ya" kata ku menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

kami bertiga lalu memakan bekal makan siang kami dan sepertinya pemuda tadi menyukai nasi kepal telur milik ku hingga di habiskan semuanya dan hanya menyisahkan nasi kepal sayur yang terpaksa aku memakanya (hmmm menyedihkan sekali :'( )

"oh ya kamu sekelas dengan kami kan, aku belum tahu nama mu?" tanya ku pada pemuda berambut kuning itu

"nama ku Uzumaki Naruto" jawabnya dengan senyum di wajahnya

"kalau aku nama ku Resha, Uchiha Resha dan ini kakak ku Uchiha Sasuke" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke

"hn.." hanya itu yang di lontarkan kakak ku yang satu ini

"hei, apakah kau anak dari kepala sekolah?" tanya ku pada naruto karena marganya sama dengan kepala sekolah Uzumaki Kushina

"ya bisa di bilang begitulah" jawabnya sambil meminum jus kotak miliknya

"owww" guman ku sambil memakan nasi terakhir yang berada di kotak makan siang ku

Tak terasa sudah satu jam kami beristirahat dan bel yang menanandakan waktu istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Kami bertiga turun dari atap dan menuju ke kelas. Belum sampai di kelas, tiba-tiba saja kami sudah di kejar-kejar oleh beberapa fans dari Sasuke, terpaksa kami lari dari kejaran mereka.

'baru juga masuk sekolah udah di kejar kayak gini, apa mereka semua gila?' ujar ku dalam hati

Sempat aku mendengar nama Naruto dari fans yang di domisili oleh cewek-cewek di sekolah ini, yang berarti bukan hanya Sasuke saja tapi mereka juga fans dari Naruto (dasar cewek-cewek kurang kerjaan). Ketika sampai di kelas, kami langsumg ,masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Huft rasanya capek sekali apalagi harus lari menggunakan _uwabaki_, kalau pakai sepatu biasa sih aku bias lari lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Aku langsung duduk di bangku ku begitu juga Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru ku tahu dia duduk di depan ku.

"yang tadi nyaris saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipaskan buku yang ada di mejanya

"hn… merepotkan, kau baik-baik saja Resha?" Tanya Sasuke yang khawatir melihat ku tampak kelelahan.

"ya aku baik-baik saja kak" ucap ku dengan senyum yang ku buat semanis-manisnya agar dia tak perlu khawatir pada ku.

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersikan keringat yang bercucuran di dahi ku. Belum sempat aku membersikanya, sapu tangan ku langsung di rebut oleh Naruto.

"hey.. apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ku memarahi Naruto

"aku pinjam ya" jawabnya sambil membersikan keringatnya menggunakan sapu tangan ku.

Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya mencoba meradam emosi ku yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Melihat ku yang seperti itu Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tanganya dan membersikan keringat ku, aku tersenyum karena masih punya kakak yang baik seperti Sasuke. Jam pelajaran di mulai dan hari ini pelajaran matematik yang di bimbing oleh guru kurenai.

"baiklah anak-anak buka buku kaliab halaman 7" ucap guru itu dengan lantang

* * *

**To Be Continued or Delete**

* * *

_**Sampai di sini agak gaje ya ha…ha…ha… # ketawa garing#**_

_**Semoga kaliat menikmatinya (kayak makanan aja)**_

_**Mohon Reviewnya ya agar saya bisa melanjutkanya…**_

_**Review Please…**_

* * *

**Review Capter 2**

"_Begitu ya apakah kau mau ikut klub basket kami Resha"_

"_bukan aku tapi aku merekomendasikan kakak ku untuk ikut serta"_

_._

"_aduh… hey apa yang kau lakukan teme"_

"_hn… mengajak sih boleh tapi jangan sentuh tangan Resha dobe"_

_._

"_hei kalau jalan lihat pakai mata, kau membuat rok ku kena jus tahu"_

"_oww lihatlah princess school yang cantik sekarang jadi jelek, ayo kita pergi girls"_

_._

"_Na-Naruto apa yang kau lakukan"_

"_biarkan aku seperti ini dulu boleh"_

let's start


	2. Chapter 2

_**Halo saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan dari cerita ini**_

_**Terima kasih atas review kalian yang membuat saya semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini**_

_**Oke langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai Kiamat pun Naruto Tetep Punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OC, ALUR AGAK CEPAT (mohon di maklumi), dan sekiranya ada yang OOC mohon di maklumi juga ya**

* * *

***Camera, Rolling, And Action***

**Capter 2**

Jam sekolah berakhir dan kami bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin melihat-lihat club yang ada di sekolah ini walau Sasuke bilang itu merepotkan. Kami masuk ke GYM dan mendapati beberapa orang sedang berlatih basket di sana termasuk Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ku langsung memanggil dan mendatangi kami.

"yo Resha" panggil naruto dan menuju kearah ku.

"sedang apa kalian di sini?, bukankah ini sudah waktunya pulang?" lanjutnya.

"Resha bilang ingin melihat klub di sekolah ini" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"begitu ya, apa kau mau ikut klub basket kami Resha?" Tanya naruto pada ku.

"bukan aku tapi aku merekomendasikan kakak ku untuk ikut serta" ucap ku dengan senyum yang ku pasang di wajah ku.

"what?!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"oh… ayolah kak waktu sekolah dulu kau kan kapten basket karena itu aku ingin kau ikut klub ini, boleh kan Naruto?" rayu ku pada mereka sambil menunjukan _puppy ayes_ ku yang sukses buat mereka tersentuh.

"apakah kau bercanda?, tanpa kau memelas pun kami akan menerimanya, kebetulan kami kekurangan anggota, hey Sasuke kau mau bergabung?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"hn… baiklah, tapi ini karena permintaan Resha" jawab Sasuke tetap dengan muka dinginnya walau hatinya sangat senang karena bisa bermain basket lagi.

"ok, sudah di putuskan Sasuke akan masuk ke tim kita" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"hn… lalu bagaimana dengan mu Resha kau mau ikut klub apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan melihat kearah ku.

Ups… aku cuma memikirkan Sasuke sampai lupa harus masuk klub mana, melihat aku yang kebingungan Naruto angkat bicara.

"karena ku lihat kalian tidak bisa di pisahkan, kenapa kau tidak jadi menejer kami saja" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"ha… menejer?"

"ya, kami memang butuh menejer di tim kami bagaimana kau mau resha?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang q langsung mensetujuinya.

"ok… ayo aku kenal kan dengan teman-teman ku" kata Naruto yang menuju ke tempat teman-temanya di ikuti dengan aku dan sasuke yang mengikuti di belakang.

"hei teman-teman, ku perkernalkan anggota baru namanya Uchiha Saskue dan menejer baru kalian Uchiha Resha" kata Naruto memperkenalkan kami.

"wah anggota baru ya perkenalkan nama ku Kiba" ucap pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga di bawah matanya.

"namaku Neji" ucap pemuda yang berada di sebelah Kiba

"namaku Gara" ucap pemuda yang berambut merah.

"aku Shikamaru" ucap pemuda yang mempunyai rambut seperti nanas.

"kalau aku sai" ucap pemuda yang berambut hitam dan memberikan senyuman pada kami

"salam kenal mohon kerja samanya" ucap ku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik ku

"ok, kita latihan sebentar, hei Sasuke ganti dulu baju mu di ruang ganti di sana, dan untuk Resha kau bisa duduk di _bech_" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan tempat yang harus kami tuju.

"hn" hanya itu yang di lontarkan kakak ku ini.

Aku lalu duduk di bangku pemain dan melihat mereka sedang pemanasan, sebelum akhirnya aku melihat kearah kakak ku yang telah berganti baju, waow kakak terlihat lebih keren menggunakan baju itu.

Sasuke berlari ke lapangan dan merekapun berlatih di sana. Ternyata mereka semua hebat tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke, padahal baru satu hari bertemu tapi mereka bisa sangat kompak, benar-benar membuat ku takjup di buatnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi karena banyak murid-murid dari klub lain yang sudah pulang. Kami berdelapan melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi. Dan melewati ruang musik, mataku tertuju pada _grand piano_ yang berada di sana. Melihat ku yang melirik kearah piano itu terus Naruto bertanya pada ku.

"kau bisa bermain piano"

"hn… bukan hanya bisa Resha sering mendapat penghargaan waktu di sekolah dulu" jawab Sasuke dengan expresi yang tetap datar

"waow benarkah, itu hebat" puji Naruto yang membuat ku tersipu malu

"bukan apa-apa aku bermain karena aku suka saja" jawab q

Sampai di gerbang sekolah kami berpisah dan menujuh ke rumah masing-masing. Kurang lebih 20 menit menaiki bus kami sampai di rumah kami.

"kami pulang" ucap kami bersamaan tapi dengan nada yang berbeda (kenapa bisa seperi itu karena aku mengucapkan dengan semangat sedangkan Sasuke dengan nada malas).

"selamat datang" jawab ibu ku dangan senyuman di wajahnya

"bagaimana sekolah kalian?" lanjutnya sambil memasak di dapur

"sangat menyenangkan, oh ya ngomong-ngomong di mana ayah?" Tanya ku

"dia belum pulang karena masih banyak urusan, mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab ibu ku yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam

"hn" kata Sasuke

"lebih baik kalian mandi lalu kita makan ok" ucap ibu ku pada kami

"baik" jawab kami bersamaan

Langsung saja aku menuju kamar mandi walau sempat bertengkar dengan Sasuke tentang siapa yang mandi duluan (yang di menangkan oleh ku, karena ku selalu benar dan aku selalu menang).

* * *

***Cut***

(Resha: tunggu-tunggu kenapa aku jadi ingat orang rambut merah di fandom sebelah, autor-san tolong jangan copy perkataan orang deh bikin kata-kata sendiri lah, kau tak ingin mati muda kan?)

(autor: anda benar Resha-chan, maafkan saya, dan lagi sepertinya saya mendengar suara seperti gunting?)

(_**Criss…Criss…Criss…**_)

(autor: glek, oke saya mau kabur dulu, Resha-chan tolong di lanjutkan ya)

***And Action***

* * *

Setelah itu ku makan bersama dengan Sasuke dan ibu ku tanpa ayah ku karena beliau sedang sibuk, kebiasaan kalau sudah kerja jadi sering pulang malam, hmmm. Makanan di piring ku sudah habis dan sekarang waktunya tidur.

"Good night kak" kata ku pada Sasuke sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar

"good night" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum

* * *

(autor: kita skip menjadi 1 bulan kemudian, di karenakan kalau di ceritakan keseluruhan saya takutnya akan menjadi cerita biografi)

(Naruto: bilang saja kalau kau malas ketik)

(autor: Naruto-kun jatah ramen anda saya kurangi separuh)

(Naruto: ah, jangan autor cantik deh, pinter deh jangan kurangi jatah ramen ku)

(autor: apa saya tidak dengar)

(Resha: yak di karenakan Naruto-kun sedang memelas ke autor-san maka saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya)

* * *

Sudah satu bulan aku berada di Konoha High School, satu bulan itulah aku dekat dengan Naruto dan tiga minggu belakangan ini aku di sebut sebagai _Princess School. _Entahlah kenapa ku dapat julukan seperti itu tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Selain aku berteman dengan ke enam pemuda yang masuk dalam tim basket (yang baru aku tahu teryata mereka di sebut _Prince School _termasuk Sasuke) aku juga punya beberapa teman cewek yaitu Hinata, Tenten, Sarah, Temari dan Shion. Ya mereka adalah teman-teman yang ku kenal baik.

"hei, kenapa kau melamun di sini sendirian" ucap Naruto yang menepuk bahu ku dari belakang.

"eh… tidak bukan apa-apa" jawab ku

"kita ke kantin yuk aku lapar" ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan ku.

Melihat Naruto yang menggandeng tangan ku membuat Sasuke kesal dan memukul tangan Naruto.

"aduh… hey apa yang kau lakukan teme" ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal

"hn… mengajak sih boleh tapi jangan sentuh tangan Resha dobe" jawab Sasuke lebih kesal lagi

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita ke kantin saja" ucap ku sambil menggandeng tangan mereka berdua.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua memberi julukan yang aneh, ya aku tidak peduli yang penting aku lebih memikirkan perutku yang lapar minta di isi. Sesampainya di kantin aku melepas tangan mereka berdua. Oh ya selain kami bertiga yang ada di kantin teman-teman dari klub basket juga mengikuti kami di belakang, mungkin mereka juga mau cari makan ya.

(autor: ya iyalah di kantin cari makan, masak mau buang hajat)

(Resha: lah yang ngetik siapa autor-san?)

(autor: ah anda benar Resha-chan silahkan di lanjutkan)

"baiklah kita sudah sampai, kalian mau beli apa aku yang teraktir deh" Tanya ku pada teman-teman tim basket ku

"beneran nih Resha?" Tanya Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"yup, pesan yang kalian mau" jawab ku dengan senyuman yang ku buat semanis mungkin.

"wah kau memang menejer yang baik, ok aku kan memesan makanan dulu" ucap Sai yang langsung melesat ke tempat penjual makanan dan memesanya di ikuti dengan yang lainya.

"kakak kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya ku pada Sasuke

"hn… aku sama dengan mu saja" jawabnya datar

Aku melihat beberapa menu dan ada yang menarik perhatian ku, "RAMEN" hmm rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan ini.

"tolong 2 ramen ya, sama 2 jus melon" ucap ku pada penjualnya

"wah, kau juga suka ramen ya?" Tanya pemuda yang di sebelah ku yang ku yakini adalah suara Naruto dan ternyata benar

"ya lumayan suka sih, tapi sudah lama sekalih aku tidak makan ramen" jawab ku

Tidak lama kemudian ramen kami terhidang di meja tapi minumannya belum datang. Aku menghampiri penjual tadi dan menanyakannya.

"maaf bu minuman kami belum di antar?" Tanya ku pada ibu penjual itu

"oh, maaf minumannya sudah jadi tapi saya masih sibuk, kamu bisa ambil sendiri kan?" ucap ibu tadi dengan nada memelas

Melihat ibu tadi kerepotan aku langsung mengerti dan mengambil minuman pesanan ku. Ketikah aku berjalan menuju yang lain tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggol ku dan membuat ku terjatuh hingga jus itu mengenai baju, wajah serta rok ku. Orang yang menyenggol ku tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura, cewek yang sering mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

"hei kalau jalan lihat pakai mata, kau membuat rok ku kena jus tahu" kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan roknya yang sedikit kena jus, yang otomatis membuat ku kesal hanya saja tidak aku tunjukan.

"oww lihatlah _princess school_ yang cantik sekarang jadi jelek, ayo kita pergi _Girls_" ledek Sakura di iringi tawa dari teman-temannya dan langsung pergi dari tempat ku jatuh.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat kerumunan di sekelilingku langsung mendekat dan kaget melihat ku yang terduduk dengan tumpahan jus yang ada pada baju dan wajah ku

"sudah bubar kalian atau ku hajar kalian satu persatu" teriak Naruto pada semua orang yang otomatis di patuhi oleh mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Resha?" Tanya Sasuke pada ku.

Melihat aku yang tertunduk dan tangan ku yang mengepal menandakan ku tidak baik-baik saja. Saat ini aku benar-benar sedang kesal dan siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani menambah kekesalan ku. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan ku yang membuat ku tersadar, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya mencoba untuk menenang kan diri ku. Ketikah aku sudah tenang aku melihat wajah Sasuke tidak bukan hanya Sasuke, Naruto dan yang lainnya jg mencemaskan ku. Aku tersenyum menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku berdiri di bantu oleh Sasuke untung saja gelas itu tidak pecah (kalau pecah bisa tambah rugi nih).

"aku akan membayar makanan dulu ya" ucap ku berjalan kearah penjual tadi yang langsung di tahan oleh Sasuke

"tidak bersikan dirimu dulu ya, biar aku yang bayar" ucap Sasuke sambil memakaikan jasnya pada ku

"dobe bisahkah kau bawa Resha ke toilet?" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke toilet kami berdua sama-sama diam hingga akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada mu?" Tanya Naruto

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab ku dengan nada yang pelan

"dasar gadis sialan itu minta di pukul ya" ucap Naruto kesal

Aku berbalik kearah Naruto dan memegang tangan kanannya yang terkepal

"Naruto bisa kita tidak membahasnya lagi" pinta ku dengan senyum yang ku buat semanis-manisnya.

Naruto yang mengerti akhirnya berhenti bicara dan mulai berpikir.

(autor: he.. saya baru tahu Naruto-kun bisa berpikir, saya pikir di otak anda cuma isinya makan dan berlatih)

(Naruto: berisik =_=)

"dari pada kau membersikan dirimu di toilet yang ku yakini tidak akan bersih lebih baik kau ikut aku" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan ku

"tunggu Naruto kita mau ke mana?"

"sudahlah nanti kau juga akan tahu"

Kamipun naik ke lantai 6 gedung ini yang jarang sekali di lewati oleh siswa tapi sering di lalui pegawai yang bekerja di sini dan berhenti di sebuah pintu bewarna orange. Naruto mengambil kunci yang ada di sakunya lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"masuklah" perintahnya

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan waow aku terkesan, semuanya serba mewah, mulai dari karpet, tempat duduk sampai sofa di ruangan ini benar-benar mahal. Hampir sama dengan perabotan di rumahku yang ada di luar negeri. Aku melihat kearah Naruto yang sibuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di lemari tak jauh dari sofa itu, dan memberikan ku seragam sekolah.

"ini gantilah di toilet yang berada di sana serta bersikan wajah mu, tenang aku tidak akan menyerang mu" kata Naruto yang memberikan seragam itu pada ku.

Aku yang masih heran tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain hanya menuruti kata-katanya. Aku mengganti baju ku dalam toilet, hmm baju ini pas di badan ku bagaimana di tahu ukuran baju ku?. Setelah selesai merapikan baju dan rambut ku yang tadi berantakan aku keluar dari toilet itu, lalu mencari di mana Naruto berada. Setelah aku melihat di sekeliling, akhirnya aku melihatnya sedang tidur di sofa bewarna merah itu. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat wajahnya yang tertidur itu.

'ternyata dia tampan juga ketikah tidur ya' guman ku dalam hati sambil membelai pipi yang terdapat tiga garis halus di sana.

Tiba-tiba naruto memegang tangan ku yang sedang membelai pipinya.

"apakah kau mau menyerang ku… he… he… he…" ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba yang membuat ku kaget dan muka ku langsung merah semerah tomat yang siap di panen.

"ti-tidak a-aku cu-cuma" jawab ku terbatah-batah dan tak dapat melihat wajah Naruto.

"ha…ha…ha… kau manis sekali" kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan duduk di sofa dengan masih menggenggam tangan ku lalu menariknya agar aku duduk di sofa itu.

Aku dengan terpaksa duduk di sofa itu masih dengan wajah yang sangat merah, aku tidak dapat menanap wajah Naruto dan lebih memilih melihat kearah jendelah.

"hei Na-Naruto bisahkah kau melepaskan tangan ku" ucap ku melirik ke tangan ku yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh Naruto.

Bukanya di lepas dia malah memeluk ku, aku kaget karena di peluk secara tiba-tiba dan mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" kata ku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, boleh?" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Aku menghelah nafas dan membiarkanya seperti ini dulu, walau dari tadi suara detak jantung ku tidak dapat di control. Sampai akhirnya dering handphone ku berbunyi dan menyadarkan kami berdua. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan aku langsung mengangkat telphon yang ku baca dari penelfonnya ternyata Sasuke.

"halo kakak, ada apa?'

"…"

"aku baru saja selesai"

"…"

"baiklah kami akan ke sana"

"ada apa Resha?" Tanya Naruto pada ku

"telphon dari kakak dia bertanya aku berada di mana kerena di cari di toilet ternyata tidak ada" jelas ku pada Naruto

"kalau begitu kita ke bawah saja nanti Sasuke khawatir" usul Naruto pada ku yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari ku.

Kami langsung menuju ruang kelas kami, tentu saja setelah Naruto mengunci pintunya. Kami bertemu Sasuke beserta teman-teman lainya di depan kelas kami.

"Resha kemana saja kamu?, dan dobe kau bawah ke mana Resha?, bukanya aku menyuruh untuk membawanya ke toilet?" Tanya Sasuke yang mencemaskan ku dan tentu saja agak kesal pada Naruto

"sudahlah kak jangan marah pada Naruto, malah dia yang meminjamkan baju seragam ini pada ku" jelasku pada Sasuke

"ha… meminjamkan baju?, tunggu sebentar dari mana Naruto mendapatkan seragam cewek?" selidik Shikamaru yang otomatis membuat Naruto bingung. Melihat Naruto yang kebingungan aku angkat bicara dengan sedikit berbohong.

"tadi waktu aku di depan toilet kami berpapasan dengan kepala sekolah, melihat baju ku yang basah Naruto mengusulkan ke kepala sekolah untuk meminjamkan ku baju, ya karena kepala sekolah kasihan mangkannya aku di pinjamkan seragam ini" jelas ku pada mereka yang mendapat anggukan tanda mengerti mengingat ibunya adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah di sekolah ini.

Aku menghadap ke arah Naruto membungkukan badan ku sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam Kelas, entah kenapa jantung ku masih berdetak dengan cepat ketikah bertatapan dengan Naruto, mungkin gara-gara kejadian tadi ya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

***And Cut***

**Autor**: kayaknya capter ini agak panjang dari capter yang pertama ya, dan maaf karena saya baru update sekarang di karenakan saya seminggu kemarin sedang UTS yang membuat kepala saya pusing hanya karena melihat soal matematika yang kelewatan susah, dosen jaman sekarang gak tanggung-tanggung ya kasih soalnya.

**Resha**: bukan salah dosenya autor-san saja yang males belajar rumusnya, coba kalau kau belajar pasti bisa mengerjakannya kan?

**Autor**: maklumilah Resha-chan saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan jadi do'akan saja IP saya masih bagus dari kemarin. Kalau boleh cerita sedikit sih saya pengen buat cerita versi ninjanya dengan Resha sebagai pemeran utama yang saya pairkan dengan Sasuke yang nantinya bakalan menjadi kunci buat mengalahkan Mandara, di karenakan saya tidak tahu jurus apa saja yang di gunakan ninja jadilah saya buat versi KHSnya.

**Naruto**: padahal aku nunggu yang versi ninjanya autor, biar dia bisa jadi teman pertama ku walau gak di pairkan sama ku, sayang sekali :'(

**Autor**: ya tunggu saja sampai saya tahu nama jurus-jurusnya

**Resha**: kalau gak tau-tau gi mana?

**Autor**: ya tidak saya buatlah

**Naruto**: terus ngapain di kasih tau?

**Autor**: kan saya sudah bilang kalau saya cuma mau cerita Naruto-kun

**Sasuke**: hn… selain itu kita harus balas review autor

**Autor**: ah anda benar Sasuke-kun, Resha-chan tolong jawab review pertama kita ya

**Resha**: baiklah, Review pertama kita dari **Rahmatzzz**

Bukan itu bukan nama dari author

**Sasuke**: sebenarnya nama autor kita adalah…

**Author**: jangaaaaan, jangan di kasih tau Sasuke-kun, percuma dong saya bikin nama samara kalau anda kasih tau

**Sasuke**: hn terserah, selanjutnya dari **Gray Areader**

Trima kasih atas saranya, ini sudah di buat summarynya

**Author**: oh ya soal summary capter kemarin, saya memanglagi bingung karena saya updatenya waktu ada dosen yang sedang menerangkan he…he…he (tolong jangan di tiru autor satu ini)

**Naruto**: dan yang terakhir dari **Yuuki Tokabito**

Ya terima kasih ini sudah di lanjutkan dan semoga kalian menikmatinya

**Autor**: terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah review, saya benar-benar terharu karena masih ada yang mau membaca cerita saya

**Naruto**: oh ya autor, apa maksudmu dengan bikin cerita baru ini, kamu mau pindah fandom ha? *obrak-abrik isi Hp autor*

**Autor**: kyaa… apa yang anda lakukan Naruto-kun, saya tidak pidah Cuma menambah cerita saja *rebut hpnya dari Naruto*

**Resha**: nambah cerita sih boleh saja tapi jangan lupa selesaikan cerita ini dulu ya *puk-puk kepala autor*

**Autor**: tentu saja saya berencana akan update satu minggu sekali, itu kalau tidak ada halangan seperti tugas, atau ulangan

**Resha**: bagus, lebih baik kita tutup saja aku sudah lelah

**Autor**: ah anda benar resha-chan, Naruto Sasuke tolong tutup ya

**Naruto dan Sasuke**: **REVIEW Please….!**

* * *

**Review Capter 3**

"_kenapa Resha ada sesuatu?"_

"_aku merasa ada yang mengikuti ku, tapi mungkin Cuma perasaan ku saja"_

_._

_._

"_lihat saja Resha kau akan mendapatkan plajaran dari kami"_

_._

_._

"_tu-tunggu Resha, bu-bukanya kalau kau menarik ku be-beannya jadih tambah berat?"_

"_tenang aku masih kuat kok"_

_._

_._

"_Resha kenapa kau tertawa?"_

"_tidak, bukan apa-apa ayo kita lamjutkan"_

_._

_._

"_gila pot sebesar itu bisa jatuh dari atas?"_

"_tidak mungkin pot itu jatuh karena angin, pasti ada yang menjatuhkanya"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini yeee… *teriak ala minions**_

_**Semoga kalian menikmati lanjutannya dan jangan lupa tolong di Review…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai Kiamat pun Naruto Tetep Punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OC, ALUR AGAK CEPAT (mohon di maklumi), dan sekiranya ada yang OOC mohon di maklumi juga ya…**

* * *

(Naruto: ah Autor maaf aku terlambat)

(Autor: jatah ramen anda saya kurangi Naruto-kun, dan kenapa anda terlambat?)

(Naruto: kau tau sendiri aku sedang perang kan?)

(Autor: seharusnya anda mencontoh teman anda yang lain, mereka sudah di sini sejak 1 jam lalu)

(Naruto: a-apaaaaaa?, pantas saja aku tidak melihat mereka di medan perang, mereka jahat sekali membuat ku bertarung sendirian *nangis buaya)

(Autor: sudahlah Naruto-kun, anda mengingatkan saya pada mahkluk kuning di fandom sebelah, lebih baik anda cepat ganti baju saya mau memulai cerita ini)

(Naruto: baiklah)

* * *

**Capter 3**

Beberapa pelajaran sudah kami lewati tapi tidak ada yang masuk dalam otak ku, dan itu membuatku frustasi, dasar Naruto kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk ku, melihat aku yang memukul dahi ku pelan membuat Sasuke heran dengan sikap ku.

"Resha, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat ku kaget dan langsung menoleh padanya.

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok kak" jawab ku memberikan senyuman terbaik ku.

"hn… baiklah" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan kami.

Lonceng pun akhirnya berbunyi tanda sekolah sudah berakhir. Setelah membersikan buku-buku yang ada di meja ku, aku langsung menghampiri Sasuke serta teman-teman yang lain termasuk Naruto yang berada di depan pintu menunggu ku. Ketikah kami berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang?, bukan bahkan lebih dari satu orang, aku langsung melihat ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"kenapa Resha ada sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto yang heran dengan mimik muka ku yang berubah menjadi serius.

"aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi mungkin cuma perasaan ku saja" jawab ku dan mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ku.

**#Autor Pov**

Setelah mereka semakin jauh, munculah beberapa sosok yang berpakaian sama seperti murid yang lainya dari salah satu lorong sekolah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memperlihatkan seringai jahat, kemudian berkata.

"lihat saja Resha, kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran dari kami, ayo kita pergi teman-teman" ucap seseorang lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**#End Autor Pov**

* * *

Besoknya~

* * *

**#Resha Pov**

Hari ini ada pelajaran dari guru Guy, pertama-tama kita melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Karena aku sudah biasa jadi aku tidak begitu kerepotan kalau harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan apalagi aku juga sering berlari di koridor sekolah untuk menghindar dari fans ku atau Sasuke dengan memakai _uwabaki_, kalau lari menggunakan sepatu olaraga sih bagi ku masih ringan. Aku melihat beberapa murid perempuan di kelas ku dan kelas sebelah mulai kelelahan (oh ya aku belum bilang kalau olaraga hari ini di campur dengan murid dari kelas lain), di mulai dari ke lima cewek centil yang menjatuhkan ku kemarin sampai dengan sahabat ku Hinata, padahal ini kan baru 5 putaran. Aku mendekati Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ku pada gadis bermata lavender tersebut

"a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok Resha-chan" jawabnya sambil memegang lututnya yang ku yakini adalah jawaban tidak.

Akupun menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya lari bersama ku.

"tu-tunggu Resha-chan, bu-bukannya kalau kau menarik ku, be-bebanmu jadi tambah berat?" Tanya Hinata pada ku.

"tenang aku masih kuat kok" jawabku dengan mantap.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, kami akhirnya di beri waktu istirahat. Walau sebenarnya aku belum begitu capek, tapi aku melihat beberapa teman-teman ku sudah terlihat lelah kecuali aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

"hei, Resha-chan kau tidak lelah ya?" Tanya Tenten yang sedang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Aku akhirnya ikut duduk juga di sebelahnya.

"tidak sama sekali" ucap ku dan di jawab dengan tatapan kagum oleh kelima sahabat ku ini.

Olaraga di lanjutkan ke gedung GYM, di mana olaraga yang kami pelajari adalah basket, bagi teman-teman club basket ku termasuk aku dan Sasuke sih mudah tapi tidak bagi yang lainnya, aku ikut melatih murid-murid perempuan kecuali lima cewek centil itu. Entah kerasukan apa tiba-tiba dia mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengajari murid laki-laki, dengan tingkah genitnya yang sumpah pengen muntah aku kalau lama-lama melihatnya.

"emm, Sasuke-kun bolehkan kami minta ajari" rayu Sakura yang memasang wajah imut tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke terkesan.

"minta ajari saja sama guy sensei sana" tolak Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit membentak, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan insiden yang kemarin.

"ayolah Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ajari kami ya" rayu cewek berambut kuning pucat di samping Sakura yang ku tahu namanya adalah Ino.

"kau tidak lihat ya kami sedang sibuk?" bentak Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih kesal.

Mereka terus merayu Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa di pedulikan oleh mereka berdua. Aku tertawa kecil melihat hal itu hingga membuat Temari heran.

"Resha-chan kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat heran

"tidak, bukan apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan" jawabku lalu melanjutkan melatih mereka.

Bel istirahat berbunyi yang berarti berakhir juga pelajaran Guy Sensei, dan juga otomatis menjadi akhir dari perjuangan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Aku mendatangi Sasuke dan sempat melewati Sakura, sepertinya aku tadi melihat Sakura tersenyum sinis pada ku, sudahlah lebih baik aku ke tempat yang lainnya saja.

"hei, ayo kita ke kantin, aku agak lapar" ajak ku pada Sasuke dan lainnya.

"wah apa kau mau mentraktir kami lagi Resha?" Tanya Kiba dengan penuh harap dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari ku.

"tentu saja tidak kalian harus bayar sendiri-sendiri" jawab ku sambil melipat kedua tangan ku di dada.

Aku bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan teman-teman ku yang lainnya pergi ke kantin. Tentu saja mereka semua jalan di depan sedangkan aku sendirian di belakang. Bukannya aku mau menghindar, hanya saja aku senang melihat mereka dari belakang, karena sangat menyenangkan melihat Sasuke yang sosoknya pendiam bisa berbaur seperti ini, dapat tertawa karena tingkah laku Naruto yang membuat kami semua tertawa walau aku lihat Naruto kadang-kadang melirik kearah ku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah, Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku dengan wajah yang panik lalu menarik lengan ku dan memeluk ku. Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba di peluk oleh Sasuke, tapi kekagetan itu di ganti oleh kengerian ketikah aku mendengar suara pot yang pecah di belakang ku. Kaki ku langsung lemas, untung saja Sasuke langsung menarik dan memeluk ku kalau tidak kepala ku bisa hancur. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung menghampiri kami berdua di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Resha kau tidak apa-apa?, apa ada yang luka?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat cemas, yang lainnya juga memasang wajah yang sama.

Aku masih memeluk Sasuke dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang pelan.

"a-aku baik-baik saja, kak bisa bawa ku ke kelas sekarang?" pinta ku pada Sasuke

"kalau begitu aku juga ikut, kalian pergilah ke kantin dulu" printah Naruto pada yang lainnya dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengantar ku ke dalam kelas yang lumayan sepi, tentu saja sekarang kan waktunya istirahat dan kebanyakan siswa dan siswi di sini pasti pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

Sasuke mendudukan ku di tempat duduk ku, dan Naruto memberikan sebotol air pada ku. Aku lalu meminum air yang di berikan Naruto pada ku.

"gila pot sebesar itu bisa jatuh dari atas?" ucap Naruto yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya

"tidak mungkin pot itu jatuh karena angin, pasti ada yang menjatuhkannya" selidik Sasuke.

Aku juga merasakalau pot itu memang di jatuhkan seseorang dari atas, tapi aku terlalu trauma untuk memikirkannya lagi.

* * *

Langitpun menunjukan semburat merahnya tanda bahwa malam akan segera datang, seperti biasa aku pulang bersama Sasuke dan sepanjang perjalanan ini aku diam saja, ya aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"kau masih memikirkannya Resha?" Tanya Sasuke pada ku

"ya, aku yakin ada yang menjatuhkannya dari atas, tapi aku belum punya bukti tentang itu"

"apa aku perlu melaporkannya pada ayah dan ibu?"

"jangan, kakak tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas seperti dulu kan, tolong rahasiakan ini ya kak"

"hn… baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap mengawasi mu oke, aku tidak mau kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali"

"baiklah aku mengerti kalau kakak mencemaskanku, tapi tenang saja aku masih bisa jaga diri kok"

"tetap saja kau itu mengkhawatirkan, kau kan orang yang selalu nekat"

"he…he…he kau tau kan bagaimana sifat ku kak"

"hn…benar-benar kau ini"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat respon kakak ku ini, dan kemudian menghelah nafas panjang.

"kenapa ya kak, tidak di sini tidak di Amerika, selalu saja ada yang ingin melukai ku, padahal aku pindah juga ingin bebas dan merasakan kehidupan seperti remaja yang lain" ucap ku sambil tersenyum pahit.

Melihat ku yang seperti itu, Sasuke mengelus rambut ku, tapi itu malah membuat ku semakin ingin menangis, dan akhirnya air mata ku lolos begitu saja tak dapat di tahan lagi. Sasuke lalu memelukku dan mencoba menenangkan ku, dia membiarkan aku menangis dalam pelukannya sampai aku bisa tenang dan akhirnya aku tertidur dalam pelukannya. Terakhir kali yang ku rasakan adalah badan ku yang di angkat, sepertinya Sasuke menggendong ku sampai rumah dan suara ibu yang kaget karena aku di gendong oleh Sasuke.

Besoknya aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak, sepertinya tadi malam aku masih menangis walau dalam keadaan tidur, ya karena aku bermimpi tentang kejadian kemarin dan satu tahun yang lalu, kejadian itu seperti kaset rusak yang di putar berulang-ulang di otak ku.

"pagi Resha-chan, eh ada apa dengan mata mu?" Tanya Sarah pada ku

"pagi Sarah-chan, aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab ku memberikan senyuman padanya.

"aura mu suram sekali Resha-chan apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" Tanya Shion yang berada di sebelah Sarah

"kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa" jawab ku sambil membuka loker ku

Aku kaget mendapati ada sebuah boneka yang tercabik-cabik di sana dan sebuah surat yang di tulis dengan darah ayam di sebelahnya, suratnya berisi tentang ancaman untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan Naruto, ya tuhan apa lagi ini, setelah pot itu, sekarang ini lalu berikutnya apa lagi. Melihat aku yang terdiam di depan loker ku Sarah dan Shion penasaran lalu ikut melihat di dalam loker ku, tentu saja mereka kaget karena terdapat boneka yang tercabik-cabik di dalamnya.

"siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini?" komentar Shion

"Resha-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sarah yang melihatku diam saja

Aku menghela nafas dan meremas surat yang berada di tangan ku lalu mengambil boneka tadi dan membuangnya di tempat sampah tak jauh dari loker ku berada.

"siapa pun pelakunya aku tidak akan mau menuruti printahnya" ucap ku dengan nada yang sangat dingin lalu pergi menuju kelas ku.

* * *

Malam ini kami makan malam bersama, tentu dengan kehadiran ayahku yang tumben jam segini sudah pulang biasanya ayah selalu pulang larut malam. Aku yang penasaran langsung menanyakannya.

"tumben ayah bisa makan bersama kami?" Tanya ku pada ayah ku.

"eh kau tidak senang kalau ayah di sini?" jawab ayah ku yang sedang memakan masakan buatan ibu ku.

"tentu saja aku senang ayah, cuma heran saja" jawab ku.

"itu karena kami punya berita untuk kalian" ucap ibu ku.

"hn… berita apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"lusa ayah dan ibu akan kembali ke Amerika, tapi kalian tidak boleh ikut dan akan tetap di jepang" jawab ayah ku yang sukses membuat ku tersedak.

Aku langsung cepat-cepat meminum air putih yang di berikan Sasuke pada ku.

"tu-tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?, lalu kalian akan meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian?" tanya ku dengan ekspresi yang kaget.

"tentu saja tidak, akan ada yang menemani kalian di sini" jawab ibu ku yang memberikan senyumannya pada kami.

"memangnya siapa bu?" tanya Sasuke.

"kakak kalian Itachi, dia yang akan menemani kalian di sini, dan juga dia yang akan mengurus perusahaan yang berada di jepang" jelas ayah ku pada kami.

Aku merasakan ada aura-aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Oh tidak ini pertanda buruk.

"dan tentu saja Sasuke aku harap kau bisa berbaik hati pada Itachi ya" pinta ibu ku pada Sasuke

"ya jika dia tidak membuat masalah dengan ku, atau mencelakai Resha seperti dulu" jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin.

Aku menghelah nafas, memang susah untuk menyatukan kedua kakak ku ini, apalagi Sasuke yang masih marah dengan kak Itachi. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tugas yang sangat berat. Setelah selesai makan aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur karena aku sudah lelah terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini yang membuat ku pusing.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: seperti janji saya kemarin, karena saya tidak ada tugas yang berat saya bisa update cerita ini

Resha: Author-san kau ingin membunuh ku ya?

Author: tentu saja tidak Resha-chan, saya cuma ingin menyiksa anda ha…ha…ha…*ketawa ala penjahat

Naruto: kasihan kan Resha di siksa kayak gitu Autor

Author: ciee… Naruto-kun perhatian sekali pada Resha-chan, jangan-jangan anda suka sama Resha-chan

Naruto: a-apa-apaan sih, aku kan cuma… *Blussing

Author: kyaaaa… ada cinlok di sini *triak- triak sambil bawa kentongan

Resha: Author-san berisik, RASENGGAN *serang autor pakai Rasenggan

Author: *mental sampai Brazil, sampai di sana langsung lihat pertandingan sepak bola

Naruto: dari mana kamu belajar rasenggan?

Resha: tentu saja dari buku Naruto-kun

Sasuke: hn… karena Autor kita sedang melihat pertandingan sepak bola, maka kita yang di suruh menjawab reviewnya, benar-benar merepotkan.

Naruto: baiklah, untuk , , **namikaze sholkhan**, dan **ultimatekuuga**, terima kasih sudah menyemangati untuk melanjutkannya. Dan juga untuk **yuuki tokabito**, terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini.

Resha: untuk hari ini Author tidak bisa memperlihatkan cuplikan cerita dari Capter selanjutnya, di karenakan akan ada beberapa cerita yang akan di tambah, yang ini saja sudah di luar sekenario yang di buat dulu.

Naruto: tapi yang jelas besok akan muncul Itachi dan beberapa kejadian yang menegangkan lainnya.

Author: jangan lupa untuk memohon agar para pembaca mau mereview *ngomong pakai speaker yang dipasang di stadion

Naruto: iya-iya author sudah sana lanjutin nontonnya, Sasuke dan Resha tolong di tutup ya.

Sasuke dan Resha: **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**Next Capter 4 ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Waaa… maafkan saya yang baru bisa update cerita ini karena saya baru dapat idenya sekarang…**_

_**Mohon di maklumi…**_

_**Dan semoga kalian suka akan ceritanya, tolong di Review ya…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai Kiamat pun Naruto Tetep Punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OC, ALUR AGAK CEPAT (mohon di maklumi), dan sekiranya ada yang OOC mohon di maklumi juga ya…**

* * *

**Capter 4**

Besoknya seperti biasa aku berangkat bersama Sasuke, kali ini aku tidak banyak bicara dan lebih fokus ke pemikiranku sendiri sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat siapa yang berada di depan ku, aku menabraknya dan membuatku jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"i-ittai" erang ku kesakitan.

"Resha?, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang aku tabrak dan dia mengulurkan tangannya pada ku.

Aku melihat kearahnya dan ternyata yang ku tabrak adalah Naruto, aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri dari jatuh ku.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan senyuman ku.

"dari tadi aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhati-hati tapi kau tidak mendengarnya, ada apa dengan mu hari ini?, dari tadi kau terlihat melamun?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di sebelah ku.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak apa-apa kak lebih baik kita ke sekolah saja" jawabku dan mulai melanjutkan kembali perjalanan di ikuti oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah lima menit kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di depan kelas. Langsung saja aku masuk dan duduk di bangku ku. Aku menghelah nafas berat lalu melirik ke luar jendela, terlihat daun-daun mulai berjatuhan tanda musim gugur akan datang. Pantas saja hawanya terasa dingin, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku menghela nafas dan itu membuat Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Resha kau kenapa?, dari tadi kau bersikap aneh" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku menghadap ke Naruto dan aku terkejut karena wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahku, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sontak mukaku memerah dan aku cepat-cepat menundukan wajahku. Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit tidak suka karena membuatku tidak nyaman.

"dobe jauhkan wajahmu dari Resha, kau membuatnya takut" omel Sasuke pada Naruto.

"kau kira aku hantu sampai membuat Resha takut?" ucap Naruto.

"iya kau itu hantu yang bodoh" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke teme…" kata Naruto yang telah muncul perempatan di wajahnya.

"sudahlah Naruto, kakak aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kurang enak badan saja" jelasku dan melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"lebih baik kau istirahat di uks, tadi kau juga tidak sempat sarapankan?, biar aku yang mengantarmu" usul Sasuke padaku.

"tidak usah kak" tolakku.

"aku tidak terima jawaban tidak Resha" jawab Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku menuju uks.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menerima ajakan Sasuke, memang benar sih mukaku agak sedikit pucat, dan ada kantung mata di sekitar mataku. Ini karena aku tadi malam tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan kejadian yang aku alami baru-baru ini. Apalagi tadi malam aku dapat email dari seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

*Flashback*

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu 21.00. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan berbaring di kasurku. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi tanda terdapat email masuk. Aku melihat pengirimnya tapi ini nomer baru, aku lalu membacanya kira-kira isinya seperti ini

* * *

From: (unknown)

Kau pasti sudah melihat boneka dan surat yang aku kirim kan, aku harap kau mau memenuhi permintaanku, karena jika tidak aku tidak bisa menjamin akan keselamatanmu. Saa… mari kita bersenang-senang _Princess School_.

* * *

Aku langsung meremas hp flapku hingga membuat cassingnya sedikit retak, tenang Resha kau harus menenangkan dirimu dan mulai berpikir jernih. Pertama-tama aku harus menelphonnya dan melacaknya lewat GPS agar aku tahu di mana posisinya. Langsung saja aku mengambil laptop ku dan menyalakan gpsnya. Aku menelpon nomer itu, sial nomernya tidak di pakai, dia cerdas juga, mungkin dia sudah menduga kalau aku akan mencoba melacaknya. Bagaimana ini, aku sudah mencoba menyelidiki tempat jatuhnya pot itu, dan juga boneka dan surat tadi aku ambil kembali dari tempat sampah saat tidak ada orang dan mengeceknya juga tapi tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti karena sepertinya dia menggunakan sarung tangan waktu meletakkannya, aku juga sudah mengecek pegangan pada pintu lokerku tapi hanya ada sidik jariku saja. Hah… siapa sebenarnya yang menerorku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menerorku.

*End Flashback*

Kami berjalan di sekitar lorong yang agak ramai karena para siswa dan siswi mulai berdatangan. Di perjalanan kami hanya diam dengan tanganku yang masih di gandeng oleh Sasuke, sampai Sasuke mulai berbicara padaku.

"ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?, kau terlihat aneh sungguh, tidak biasanya kau jadi pendiam seperti ini" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"aku sudah bilang dari tadi kak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab ku sambil tersenyum.

"ini karena teror yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggumu kan?, aku dengar kemarin di lokermu ada boneka yang di cabik-cabik dan sebuah kertas yang menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku dan Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang membuatku kaget.

Dari mana dia tau tentang hal itu, pasti dari cerita Shion. Padahal kemarin aku sudah bilang untuk merahasiakannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menurutiku.

"sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu" lanjut Sasuke.

"jangan kak, aku mohon jangan beri tahu pada ayah dan ibu" pinta ku sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya Resha, setidaknya beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan mulai berbicara.

"kita bicarakan waktu pulang saja kak, aku akan memberitahu semuannya" jawabku

"baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menceritakan semuannya"

"ha'i"

Kami akhirnya sampai di uks dan Sasuke menyuruhku istirahat, lalu dia pergi ke kelasnya. Sensei yang menjaga di uks juga memberiku vitamin dan air putih yang di letakan di meja ketikah aku akan tidur. Tak lama kemudian aku pun tertidur.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali ku rasakan adalah elusan seseorang yang mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan itu sangat membuatku nyaman, tapi siapa yang mengelus rambutku?. Aku membuka mataku dan aku terkejut karena yang mengelus rambutku adalah Naruto, dan sepertinya dia juga terkejut karena aku yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"a-ah… ka-kau sudah bangun rupanya, a-apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Naruto padaku dengan panic dan ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk menghadap padanya.

"tidak kok tenang saja, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini Naruto?"

"aku ingin tau keadaanmu saja"

"kau mencemaskan aku?"

"a-aku cuma ingin tau keadaanmu saja kok tidak ada yang lain"

"ternyata kau tsunder ya Naruto, kalau kau hanya ingin tau keadaan ku, mana mungkin kau datang ke sini waktu jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung?"

Skakmat, Narutopun terdiam, sepertinya aku berhasil memojokannya. Terlihat dia hanya menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah samerah tomat. Akupun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto lalu mengelus rambut kuning jabriknya.

"arigato ne, sudah mencemaskanku Naruto" ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dia meraih tanganku yang berada di atas kepalanya kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

"apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"iya aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok tenang saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"aku harap kau bisa tersenyum seperti biasa Resha" pinta Naruto padaku.

"hai-hai, wakatta" jawabku masih menunjukan senyumku.

* * *

*Naruto Pov*

Entah kenapa ketikah aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasa dia akan pergi. Aku selalu cemas ketikah dia tidak ada di dekat ku, tapi jika dia berada dalam pengawasanku aku selalu tenang. Seperti saat ini, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan diriku, yang jelas aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan dia. Aku melihat ke meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasur itu, ada vitamin dan juga segelas air putih, sepertinya vitamin itu belum di minum oleh Resha, tapi ada yang aneh dari vitamin itu. Melihat aku yang terus memperhatikan kearah vitamin itu, Resha angkat bicara.

"ah… aku lupa meminum vitamin yang di berikan sensei tadi, lebih baik aku minum sekarang" katanya dan mengambil vitamin itu.

Ketikah dia akan meminumnya, aku langsung mengambil vitamin itu dari tangannya. Vitamin ini berbentuk kapsul, tapi ada yang aneh dari kapsul itu. Aku memasukannya ke dalam gelas berisi air yang berada di meja kecil tadi lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya bermaksud untuk mencampurnya dan warnanya pun berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Sudah ku duga ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Resha yang heran dengan kelakuan ku.

Aku berdiri dari posisi duduk ku lalu berjalan kearah tanaman kecil yang berada di atas meja kerja yang biasanya di gunakan sensei yang berjaga di sini. Kebetulan sensei atau kak Shizune sedang keluar karena ada urusan di kantor guru.

"perhatikan ini Resha" printahku pada Resha, dan langsung di turuti olehnya.

Aku menuangkan isinya ke tanaman tadi, dan tiba-tiba bunga yang mekar di sana dengan subur berangsur-angsur mati, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bisa di hidupkan lagi. Resha kaget dengan kejadian tadi, ternyata vitamin tadi mengandung racun, walau racun itu tidak akan membunuhnya tapi bisa membuat peminumnya merasakan sesak di dadanya yang mengakibatkan batuk-batuk dan muntah darah. Sedikit saja aku lengah mungkin Resha akan keracunan dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Aku menaruh gelas tadi di samping tanaman yang telah mati lalu mengepalkan tanganku, siapa yang sudah memberikan Resha vitamin yang berisi racun itu?, apa kak Shizune yang memberikannya?, tidak-tidak setahu ku dia tidak akan bermaksud mencelakahi muridnya. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa memberikannya?. Aku melihat kearah Resha dan sepertinya dia masih terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"tenanglah sudah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

Aku bisa mendengar dia menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk kecil, sepertinya dia sudah tenang.

"ne, Resha apa kau tau siapa yang memberimu vitamin?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia mendongkakkan wajahnya, lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Shizune sensei yang memberikannya padaku, tapi…"

"tapi?"

"setelah dia memberikannya padaku dia langsung pergi ke kantor, dan saat itu aku tertidur"

"kira-kira kau tahu jam berapa Shizune sensei pergi?"

"sekitar jam 08.00"

Sekitar jam segitu memang kak Shizune berada di kantorku dan tidak keluar dari sana sampai sekarang karena masih ada laporan yang harus di selesaikan. Apa kak Shizune salah memberi obat?.

"ah… aku baru sadar, vitamin yang di berikan Shizune sensei seperti ada garis bewarna merah tipis yang berada di tengah-tengah" ucap Resha.

"garis bewarna merah?, sepertinya aku tidak menemukan garis semacam itu di vitamin tadi" kataku

"eh… tidak ada?"

"apa kau yakin kau tidak salah lihat"

"tentu saja, mataku masih dalam keadaan normal"

"kalau begitu, mungkin ada yang menukarnya"

"mungkin, tapi siapa?"

"entahlah, apa kau tidak merasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan ini?"

"tidak, aku sudah tertidur karena capek"

"hmm… sepertinya ini sulit, tapi yang jelas aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati Resha, aku akan bicarakan ini pada Shizune sensei"

"hai"

Kamipun terdiam, masih dengan pemikiran masing-masing, aku masih mengira-ngira siapa yang bisa jadi tersangka, tapi tidak ketemu. Lagipula aku tidak menemukan petunjuk lain di sini, ini benar-benar di lakukan dengan rapi dan tidak meninggalkan jejak, kecuali vitamin itu yang hampir mirip dengan yang asli hanya saja tidak ada garis merah seperti yang di beritahu Resha, sepertinya memang di sengaja agar seseorang mengetahuinya. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu?, kenapa tidak langsung saja membunuhnya, kenapa harus dengan racun?. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu masih terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Naruto lebih baik kau kembali saja ke kelas" ucap Resha padaku.

"tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian apalagi setelah kejadian ini, aku akan menjagamu sampai Shizune sensei atau orang-orang yang mengenalmu baik menjagamu" jawabku

"tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Resha"

"baiklah jika itu maumu"

*End Naruto Pov*

* * *

*Resha Pov*

Aku mulai membaringkan tubuh ku di tempat tidur, semua ini membuatku pusing. Belum lagi tentang vitamin yang di tukar dengan racun itu membuatku benar-benar syok, apalagi tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti di sini, orang yang melakukannya benar-benar rapi dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Itu mengingatkanku dengan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, kejahatan ini seperti 'Dia' yang melakukannya. Tidak-tidak dia sudah mati, kau sendiri yang melihatnya di eksekusi, dan juga untuk apa dia menyuruhku menjauhi Sasuke dan Naruto?, tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Memang dia terlihat sangat tertarik padaku dulu, tapi kenapa dia bisa tau tentang Naruto?. Akupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh itu. Tidak ini pasti ulah seseorang yang dendam padaku, pasti mungkin saja dia iri padaku dan mencoba untuk menakutiku agar aku mau menurutinya. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang aku tidak akan menurutinya. Bel menandakan istirahat pertama berbunyi, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu itu ternyata itu Sasuke, dan sepertinya dia Kaget karena ada Naruto yang berada di sampingku.

"dobe sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Resha saja" jawabnya

"jadi ini alasan kau tidak masuk dari tadi dobe?, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Resha kan?" ucap Sasuke yang curiga dengan Naruto.

"dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok kak, justru Naruto telah menyelamatkan ku" jelasku pada Sasuke.

"menyelamatkan mu?, memang apa yang terjadi Resha?" tanya Sasuke padaku

"etto…" ucapku yang kebingungan harus menceritakan apa pada Sasuke.

"biar aku saja yang menceritakannya Resha, dan Sasuke lebih baik kau duduk dulu" usul Naruto dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjangku dan Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangku lalu mulai menceriakan kejadian tentang vitamin yang di tukar dengan racun tadi. Sasuke sempat kaget dengan cerita Naruto sambil melihat kearah tanaman yang menjadi objek percobaan yang telah mati.

"jadi intinya ada yang menukar vitamin itu dengan racun begitu?" tanya Sasuke pada kami dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari kami berdua.

"tapi aku benar-benar masih penasaran dengan siapa yang menukarnya, tapi aku tidak dapat pentunjuk di sini, lagi pula lorong menuju uks itu jarang di lalui murid, paling juga orang sakit dan anggota osis yang kebetulan ruang osisnya berada di sebelah uks ini" jelas Naruto.

"sepertinya pelakunya benar-benar tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, sungguh dia benar-benar pintar mengambil kesempatan" komentar Sasuke yang telah di selimuti aura-aura hitam.

"kalau aku berhasil menemukan siapa pelakunya aku pasti akan membuat hari-harinya tidak akan tenang" lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tanganya dan sudah muncul perempatan di wajahnya, aura-aura hitampun semakit pekat saja.

"kali ini aku setuju padamu teme, aku juga akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendam" dukung Naruto yang juga mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam.

Aku menelan ludah ku melihat aura-aura hitam itu, sepertinya aku harus menyadarkan mereka berdua sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan di sini.

"le-lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" ucapku lalu turun dari tempat tidur itu.

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa Resha?" tanya Sasuke padaku dengan wajah yang cemas.

"iya aku sudah baikan kok, ayo cepat kita ke kelas" jawabku mulai meninggalkan ruangan uks itu dan di ikuti oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku dan Sasuke pulang ke rumah setelah berpisah dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Sesampainya di sana kami berdua di sambut oleh butler kami yang bernama Kurama.

"selamat datang Sasuke-sama, Resha-sama" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"ne… Kurama-san, apa Itachi niichan sudah datang" tanyaku pada Kurama.

"Itachi-sama sudah datang dari tadi siang, sekarang beliau sedang berada di perpustakaan nona" jawab Kurama sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"oww… arigato Kurama-san, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu" kataku lalu pergi menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya di sana aku langsung mandi dan mengganti bajuku lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan, karena aku sudah lapar sekali. Ketikah aku sampai di sana ternyata kedua kakakku belum ada yang turun, apa mereka masih di atas ya?, aku bertanya pada salah satu maid yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja (oh…ya semenjak ayah dan ibu pergi ke Amerika, urusan rumah di serahkan pada butler dan maid kami, ya mereka di kirim langsung dari Amerika, tapi tenang saja di sana mereka sudah di latih untuk dapat berbicara menggunakan berbagai macam bahasa, jadi tidak akan sulit mengajak mereka berbicara).

"ano, apa Sasuke niichan dan Itachi niichan tidak makan?, apa mereka belum di panggil?" tanyaku pada salah satu maid.

"Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-sama sudah saya panggil, tapi mereka bilang akan segera turun" jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya aku yang harus bertindak. Aku sudah tau sifat mereka berdua, jika mereka sudah berkata begitu itu artinya mereka tidak akan turun untuk makan malam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan menemui kakak tertuaku dan menyeretnya untuk mau makan malam. Sesampainya di sana aku langsung membuka pintu perpustakaan itu.

"oniichan, ayo kita makan" triak ku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Resha-chan ini di perpustakaan, setidaknya jangan berteriak-triak di perpustakaan kau bisa mengganggu orang yang sedang membaca" omel seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan jendela sambil membaca sebuah novel.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak tertuaku Itachi Uchiha, dia sama sekali tidak berubah, mulai dari penampilannya, sifatnya, benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan mulai bicara.

"oniichan ku sayang, di sini sedang tidak ada orang dan hanya ada kita berdua, lagipula ini sudah jam makan malam apa kakak tidak lapar?"

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku nanti akan turun" jawabnya masih membaca novel itu.

Akupun kesal karena keinginanku tidak di penuhi, langsung saja ku ambil novel yang sedang di baca oleh kakakku yang satu ini.

"yak bukunya di sita" kataku mengambil novel itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan Resha-chan, aku baru membacanya separuh"

"kakak bisa membacanya lain waktu, sekarang kita harus makan malam bersama, dan tidak ada alasan kakak menolak" ucapku lalu menggandeng tangan Itachi niichan ke ruang makan.

Kami sampai di ruang makan dan aku menyuruh Itachi niichan untuk duduk, lalu aku sendiri pergi ke atas untuk memanggil Sasuke di kamarnya. Setelah sampai aku lansung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"kakak ayo kita makan" triakku

Di sana terlihat Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi dan masih bertelanjang dada, spontan aku langsung menutup mataku dan keluar dari kamar itu lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Bodoh kenapa aku tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, kalau gini wajahku jadi panas.

"aku sudah selesai, kau boleh masuk Resha" ucap Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar perlahan terlihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kasurnya dan dia telah berganti baju. Huft untung saja dia sudah pakai baju.

"ada apa Resha?" tanyanya padaku.

"aku cuma mau bilang ayo kita makan bersama-sama, Itachi niichan sudah menunggu kita di bawah" jelasku pada Sasuke.

"aku tidak mau satu meja dengannya" ucapnya dingin

"oh ayolah, haruskah aku memaksa mu juga"

"kau tidak akan bisa memaksa ku turun Resha"

"oh ya lihat saja Sasuke"

Aku menggunakan jurus andalanku yaitu menggelitikinya tepat di perutnya, diapun tertawa dan aku tidak menghentikannya sampai dia menuruti ke inginanku.

"baiklah-baiklah tolong hentikan, aku akan makan bersama kalian" ucap Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di sana aku mengambil posisi duduk di tengah, sedangkan Sasuke berada di kananku lalu itachi niichan berada di sebelah kiri ku. Kami memakan makanan kami dalam diam. Sampai aku mulai buka suara.

"jadi Itachi niichan, bagaimana keadaan di kantor?" tanyaku pada Itachi.

"sangat bagus, kami mendapat beberapa distributor yang ingin bekerjasama, lalu kalian sendiri bagaiaman dengan sekolah kalian?" tanya Itachi pada kami.

"sangat menyenangkan, kami mendapatkan beberapa teman baru, dan juga aku dan Sasuke niichan masuk ke klub basket" jawabku.

"kalian masuk tim basket lagi?, kalian benar-benar tidak bosan ya dengan basket" komentar Itachi niichan sambil tersenyum padaku.

"hentikan senyum konyolmu itu" omel Sasuke di tengah-tangah makan malam kami.

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

Oh…ow sepertinya ada hal yang tidak bagus yang akan terjadi.

"kalau bukan karena ibu dan Resha aku tidak akan setuju kau berada di sini"

"apa kau masih marah soal kejadian itu?, itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya kau lupakan kejadian itu Sasuke"

"melupakannya he…, tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakannya, gara-gara kau Resha hampir mati kau tau itu"

"aku sudah meminta maaf padamu kan"

"aku tidak akan semudah itu memafkanmu, aku heran kenapa ayah, ibu, dan Resha dengan mudah memaafkan mu, sudah jelas kau salah selama ini, tapi kau selalu menganggap dirimu benar"

"Sasuke, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu…"

"tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Aniki, makan malamku sudah selesai, aku mau kembali ke kamar" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke niichan tunggu" ucapku berdiri dari posisi duduk ku.

Ketikah aku akan mengejar Sasuke, tiba-tiba tanganku di tahan oleh Itachi niichan.

"biarkan saja dulu, biarkan Sasuke tenang, ya" ucap Itachi.

Aku menuruti perintahnya dan kembali duduk lalu melanjutkan memakan makanan ku. Memang sangat susah membuat Sasuke memaafkan Itachi niichan, terlalu susah sampai-sampai membuatku pusing, mungkin setelah ini aku akan bicara pada Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: huwaaa… maafkan saya yang baru bisa update sekarang karena saya sedang tidak ada ide

Resha: kau mengganti judulnya Author-san?

Author: hai, karena saya rasa judul ini lebih bagus dari pada judul yang lama, saya juga mengganti genrenya tapi tetep ada romacenya kok

Naruto: kau benar-benar membuat orang-orang penasaran dengan siapa yang telah meneror Resha-chan

Author: he… he… he coba kalian tebak siapa yang di maksud 'Dia' dan orang yang telah menukar vitamin itu

Resha: aku rasa ini akan sulit karena tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali

Sasuke: hn…lebih baik kau jawab Review yang sudah masuk Author

Author: anda benar Sasuke-ku, baiklah saya akan menjawab review pertama dari **Dark Namikaze Ryu**

Arigato karena sudah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, semoga anda suka dengan lanjutan cerita ini

Naruto: yang ke dua dari **yuuki tokabito**

Tentu saja ini sudah di lanjutkan, terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti cerita ini.

Resha: selanjutnya dari **Jigoku No Arashi**

Author-san tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi harem, aku rasa alasan Sasuke melindungi ku karena dia takut kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali, jadi wajar saja kalau seorang kakak terlalu overprotektif terhadap adiknya.

Sasuke: selanjutnya dari **FISIKA**

Hn… ini sudah di lanjutkan, jadi jangan lupa untuk di review

Author: karena sudah di jawab semua, Naruto-ku tolong anda tutup ya

Naruto: **REVIEW Please…!**

* * *

**Next Capter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ma'afkan saya yang lama update cerita ini…**_

_**Semoga kalian suka lanjutan ceritanya…**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai Kiamat pun Naruto Tetep Punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OC, ALUR AGAK CEPAT (mohon di maklumi), dan sekiranya ada yang OOC mohon di maklumi juga ya…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung pergi ke kamar Sasuke yang letaknya berada di sebelah kamarku, aku mengetuk kamarnya pelan sambil mencoba memanggilnya.

"Oniichan, apa kau ada di dalam?."

"iya, masuk saja Resha."

Aku masuk ke dalam, dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya yang di tutupi dengan kaca jedela, aku mendekati Sasuke dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kau kemari?." Tanya Sasuke to the poin dengan nada yang malas, sepertinya dia masih marah dengan kejadian di ruang makan.

"Apa kau masih marah?."

"Hah… sudahlah jangan membahas hal itu lagi, itu membuatku kembali kesal."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, aku kesini karena aku punya janji dengan oniichan kan?."

"Ah kau benar, jadi cepat ceritakan apa yang membuatmu jadi pendiam."

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi berjanjilah untuk merahasiakannya."

"Memang sejak kapan aku pernah membocorkan rahasiamu Resha?."

Aku tersenyum dan mulai bercerita tentang pesan yang ku terima dari seseorang, dan juga tentang penyelidikanku sejauh ini. Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar karena pada dasarnya dia tidak suka banyak bicara.

"Hah… entah kenapa aku berpikiran kalau yang menerormu adalah salah satu fansku atau Naruto, tapi kalau Naruto wajar saja mereka menyuruhmu menjauhi idolanya, yang aku herankan kenapa mereka juga menyuruhmu menjauhiku?, jika mereka adalah salah satu fansku, seharusnya mereka juga tau kalau kau adalah adikku." Komentar Sasuke ketikah aku sudah selesai bercerita, dan ini komentar yang paling panjang yang pernah aku dengar (karena biasanya dia hanya akan menjawab dengan kata-kata 'hn').

"Aku tidak tau, aku sempat berpikir bahwa 'Dia' yang melakukannya, karena pelakunya tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali."

"Itu tidak mungkin Resha, dia sudah meninggal, kau tidak ingat, kita sendiri yang menghadiri proses eksekusinya, lagipula jika dia yang melakukanya, dia akan lebih sadis dalam menerormu."

"Kau benar juga." Aku memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua kakiku, rasanya memori-memori masa laluku berputar-putar di otakku.

Melihat aku yang seperti itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengelus rambutku, membuat aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku pasti akan melindungimu, jadi jangan sedih lagi ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang membuatku juga ikut tersenyum.

Karena hari sudah malam, aku memutuskan pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur, karena besok aku harus sekolah.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan aku sekolah di Konoha High School, dan selama 3 minggu ini teror itu terus berlanjut. Mulai dari pot yang jatuh dari atas, boneka yang tercabik-cabik dan surat ancaman, pesan dari orang yang tidak ku ketahui yang terus di kirim setiap malam, vitamin yang telah diganti dengan racun, dan yang terakhir kemarin adalah baju olaragaku yang di sobek-sobek. Huft memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing, belum lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku, lama-lama aku bisa stress sendiri memikirkannya. Hari ini kami sedang makan siang di kantin bersama teman-temanku, baik itu yang ada di klub, maupun sahabat perempuanku. Naruto yang melihatku tidak memesan makanan dan hanya memilih untuk meletakkan kepalaku di meja dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku yang di lipat di depan, heran, tidak biasanya seorang Resha tidak makan siang?, mungkin itu yang di pikirkan Naruto.

"Hei… ada apa Resha, tumben kau tidak memesan makanan?." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang heran.

"Aku hanya sedang malas saja untuk makan siang Naruto-kun." Jawabku dengan nada yang malas tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Melihat jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dariku, Naruto akhirnya memanggilku, tentu saja aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memasukan biskuit ke mulutku.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan tau." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Untuk sejenak entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat karena di perlakukan seperti itu, aku langsung merapikan posisi dudukku dan menundukan kepalahku untuk menutupi wajahku yang merah. Sasuke lalu memberikanku takoyaki dan menaruhnya di depanku.

"Benar kata dobe, tidak baik kalau kau sampai melewatkan makan siang, ini makanlah aku sudah membelikannya untukmu."

Aku terharu karena mempunyai sahabat dan saudara yang begitu baik padaku. Aku pun memakan takoyaki tersebut sebelum dingin sambil bercanda dengan temanku yang lainnya, benar-benar lucky.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, karena hari ini ada latihan basket jadi kami tidak langsung pulang. Aku, Sasuke, Naruto serta anggota klub basket yang lain, oh jangan lupakan sahabat-sahabat perempuanku ini berkumpul di gym. Sasuke beserta anggota klub yang lainnya pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan aku dan kelima sahabatku duduk di bench. Tidak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke lapangan.

"Ok kita latihan selama 30 menit." Perintah Naruto yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

Mereka akhirnya berlatih, ada yang mendrible bola, memasukan bola ke dalam ring, melakukan three poin, dan lain sebagainya. Aku mengambil tasku, mengecek apa ada yang ketinggalan, karena aku merasa ada yang tertinggal, dan benar saja buku Matematikaku tertinggal.

"Em Hinata-chan, aku ke kelas sebentar ya, buku Matematikaku ketinggalan." Ijinku pada Hinata sekaligus di dengarkan oleh yang lainnya.

"I-iya tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku langsung keluar dari gym dan menuju kekelasku yang berada di lantai dua, untung saja ruangan ini belum di kunci. Aku mencari buku Matematika yang berada di mejaku dan ketemu. Huft syukurlah ketemu, karena ada pr dari guru Kurenai dan harus di kumpulkan besok. Aku keluar ruangan itu, dan berjalan menuju gym. Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memukul ku dari belakang. Sepertinya itu kayu, tapi siapa yang memukulku, sebelum aku pingsan aku sempat mendengar beberapa orang berbicara di sekitarku.

"Wah…wah…wah, Sakura pasti senang karena kita dapat buruannya." Suara ini seperti suara Karin.

"Ya kita akan menyiksanya hingga dia memohon pada kita, dan menuruti kemauan kita." Yang ini sepertinya suara Konan.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat kita bawa dia ke ruang rahasia kita." Yang terakhir ini suara Tayuya.

Jangan-jangan kelima gadis gila ini yang menerorku. Ingin rasanya aku melawan mereka tapi aku terlanjur pingsan dan mereka sudah menggotongku menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

*Normal Pov*

Sudah sekitar 5 menit mereka semua latihan, tapi Resha belum juga kembali dan itu membuat temannya khawatir terutama Sara. Dari tadi dia melihat ke pintu masuk gym, tapi tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda bahwa Resha akan kembali, melihat Sara yang gelisa, Shionpun angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa Sara?, dari tadi kau terlihat aneh?."

"Eh… ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja Resha dari tadi belum kembali." Jawab Sara.

"Aku rasa dia mungkin masih mencari bukunya." Komentar Temari.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak soal ini, lebih baik aku bantu dia mencari bukunya." Sara berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari gym menuju kelas Resha yang berada di lantai dua.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas Resha, dia di kejutkan oleh suara sesuatu yang jatuh di lorong menuju kelas Resha. Karena penasaran dia mengintip ke lorong tersebut, dia kaget karena melihat Resha yang pingsan dan di kelilingi oleh tiga orang yang dia yakini adalah Karin, Konan, dan Tayuya.

"Wah…wah…wah, Sakura pasti senang karena kita dapat buruannya." Ucap Karin.

"Ya kita akan menyiksanya hingga dia memohon pada kita, dan menuruti kemauan kita." Lanjut Konan.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat kita bawa dia ke ruang rahasia kita." Omel Tayuya.

Sara ingin menolongnya, tapi jika dia melawanya sendirian dia pasti akan kalah, karena dia kalah jumlah. Dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya agar menuju ke tempatnya sekarang.

To: Temari

PS. Resha dalam bahaya, dia dibawa oleh Sakura dan teman-temannya ke tempat rahasia mereka, aku akan mencoba mengikutinya, cepat ikuti aku sekarang menggunakan gps dan beritau teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sara mengirim pesan itu dan mencoba mengikuti mereka ke tempat rahasianya dengan mengendap-endap.

.

*Resha Pov*

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku ketikah aku merasakan air di tubuhku, sepertinya ada yang mengguyurku dengan air dingin. Ketikah aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya, aku terkejut karena aku sudah duduk di kursi dengan tanganku yang diikat di belakang dan kakiku yang diikat di kayu pada kaki kursi ini.

"Sudah bangun putri tidur?." Ucap seseorang dengan nada sinis di depanku. Aku melihat kearahnya dan ternyata itu Sakura.

"Apa maumu?." Jawabku dengan nada yang dingin.

"Mauku kau menjauhi Naruto dan Sasuke, ya walaupun Sasuke itu saudara mu."

"Itu bukan hakmu untuk melarangku berteman dengan siapa saja."

"Oh… hime sama mau melawan ya?, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, kau itu lemah dan payah."

Kata-kata Sakura yang mengejeku itu hampir membuatku menghancurkan kursi yang ku duduki dan ingin menghajarnya, tapi aku ingat kata-kata Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memukul perempuan, hingga akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku dan mencoba memendam emosiku.

"Kau tau, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menuruti perkataanmu." Jawabku.

"Masih tidak mau juga, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku terpaksa akan memberimu pelajaran."

Aku tersenyum siap menerima resiko yang terburuk sekalipun.

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak akan pernah takut padamu." Jawabku yang otomatis membuat Sakura tambah jengkel.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura menyuruh teman-temannya untuk memukuliku, akupun tidak melawan, karena bagaimanapun juga aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke. Mereka memukul wajahku, perutku bahkan ada yang memukul kepalaku menggunakan kayu hingga berdarah dan darah itu mengalir ke wajahku. Pandanganku buram, gawat apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sakura memberi tanda untuk berhenti pada teman-temannya lalu mengambil pisau lipat di sakunya dan menggores lengan kiriku hingga berdarah.

"Bagaimana kau mau menjauhi mereka atau tidak." Bentak Sakura padaku.

"Hah…hah… tidak akan pernah." Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menusukku dengan pisau itu dan membuatku muntah darah. Untungnya tidak mengenai jantungku, merasa dia meleset, Sakura mencabut kembali pisau itu.

"Sayonara Resha." Ucap Sakura dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku berharap Naruto atau Sasuke atau siapa saja datang menolongku. Di saat Sakura akan menusukku untuk kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu di dobrak dan juga beberapa suara yang ku kenal baik masuk ke dalam. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang menolongku.

"K-kau." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Naruto." Sambung Sakura dengan perasaan takut yang sangat karena tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Resha kau tidak apa-apa, ya ampun apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?." Kata Sasuke yang sekarang berada di sebelah kananku yang sedang melepas ikatanku.

Ketikah dia berhasil melepaskannya, dia langsung memelukku, aku membiarkanya saja karena aku tau dia sangat mencemaskanku.

"Tenten cepat panggil ambulans, dia terluka sangat parah." Perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh padanya yang langsung di turuti oleh Tenten.

Naruto menyuruh yang lainnya untuk mengawasi Sakura dan teman-temannya, sedangkan dia mendekatiku yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan bantuan Sasuke, melihat kondisiku yang penuh dengan memar dan darah di mana-mana membuat dia tambah marah, dia hampir memukul Sakura tapi langsung aku tahan dengan tanganku.

"Hah… jangan memukul wanita Naruto-kun uhuk…uhuk…"

"Ta-tapi."

Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya, yang membuat dia akhirnya mengerti, lalu aku menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hei oniichan, aku menepati janjiku kan?."

"Baka, seharusnya kau melawan mereka, bukan membiarkan mereka memukulimu."

"Tapi janji tetap janji kan?, oh ya aku boleh minta tolong padamu kan niichan?."

"Minta tolong apa?."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga Sasuke, membisikan sesuatu yang hanya aku dan Sasuke yang tau.

"Tolong jangan laporkan ini pada polisi, biarkan mereka dapat hukuman dari kepala sekolah, tapi jangan sampai polisi tau."

Sasuke memasang wajah heran dengan permintaanku yang kelewatan aneh, aku cuma membalas dengan senyuman, sampai akhirnya aku kembai muntah darah di baju Sasuke lalu akupun pingsan, aku sempat mendengar suara ambulance, dan merasakan tubuhku yang di angkat oleh seseorang.

* * *

^.^

* * *

*Naruto Pov*

'Resha, bertahanlah aku mohon.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Setelah Resha pingsan, kami langsung membawanya ke ambulance yang sudah datang tepat waktu, sedangkan Sakura dan teman-temannya kami hadapkan pada ibuku sekaligus kepala sekolah di Konoha High School ini. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berdo'a memohon agar semuannya baik-baik saja. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Resha langsung di bawa ke UGD. Aku duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Sasuke dan kakanya Itachi Uchiha yang tadi sempat di telphon oleh Sasuke yang langsung datang kemari, tentu saja dia kaget dan menanyakan pada kami tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami dengan terpaksa menceritakan semuannya, awalnya dia menyuruh kami melaporkannya ke polisi, tapi setelah di beritau Sasuke tentang permintaan Resha yang membuatku juga ikut kaget, dia langsung mengerti dan tidak berkomentar lagi. Ah hampir lupa, sebelum memasuki UGD dokter sudah bilang untuk melakukan operasi, jadi bisa di bilang sekarang Resha sedang menjalani operasi.

Hampir 1 ½ jam kami menunggu pintu menyebalkan itu terbuka, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah dokter yang mengoprasi Resha. Itachi lalu mendekati dokter itu, dan bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?."

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, untung saja lukannya tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya, hanya saja kesadarannya sangat kecil, bisa di bilang dia mengalami koma." Jelas dokter pada kami.

Bagai di sambar petir di sore hari, akupun langsung terduduk lesu di kursi tunggu itu, bagaimana tidak orang yang terpenting bagiku tiba-tiba saja harus koma seperti ini.

"kami akan memindahkannya di ruang perawatan." Lanjut dokter.

Kami langsung mengikuti perawat yang membawa Resha ke ruangannya, aku sempat melihat Sasuke yang terus berada di samping Resha. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan, dia pasti sangat mencemaskan keadaan adiknya karena dia sangat menyayanginya. Kami akhirnya sampai di pavilium VIP no. 5, setelah perawat tadi meletakan Resha di tempat tidur dan merapikan beberapa peralatan di sana, dia langsung ijin meninggalkan ruangan dan berkata dokter akan berkunjung satu kali sehari, jika ada hal aneh atau Resha tiba-tiba terbangun, segera melaporkan ke petugas yang berjaga. Kami mengangguk tanda mengerti dan perawat itu pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi samping kanan Resha lalu menggenggam tangan Resha seolah tidak mau kehilangannya. Aku sendiri lebih memilih duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat Resha, Itachi mendekatiku dan mulai berbicara padaku.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau pulang dulu saja, orang tuamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, soal Resha biar kami yang menjaganya."

"Benar dobe, lebih baik kau pulang saja dulu, besok kau bisa kemari lagi kan?, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong Resha." Timpal Sasuke dan memberikan senyum tipis padaku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu berjalan kearah Resha dan merapikan poni Resha agar aku bisa melihat mata yang masih enggan untuk terbuka.

"Resha cepatlah bangun, aku ingin melihat senyuman dari wajahmu itu." Ucapku sambil membelai pipi Resha.

Aku kemudian pamit kepada Sasuke dan Itachi lalu pergi dari kamar itu dan menuju rumahku. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung mandi lalu tidur di atas kasur yang empuk itu dan membawaku ke dalam mimpiku.

.

*Sasuke Pov*

Malam ini aku tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidur Resha, dan aku bermimpi berada di taman bunga mawar yang sangat indah, di tengah-tengah taman itu ada seorang wanita yng duduk di lantai sambil mencium sekuntum bunga yang dia ambil dari taman itu. Aku mendekatinya lalu menepuk pundaknya, wanita itu menoleh padaku, dan aku terkejut ternyata itu Resha. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya diapun membalas pelukanku.

"Resha." Panggilku masih dalam posisi memeluknya.

"Ada apa oniichan?."

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Aku memeluknya lebih erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baka, aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, jadi oniichan tenang saja." Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau bangun?."

"Tubuhku masih lemah, aku butuh istirahat jadi oniichan tidak perlu mencemaskanku ya, oh dan apa oniichan sudah memenuhi permintaanku?."

"Ya aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kenapa?, kenapa kau meminta hal aneh seperti itu?."

"Soalnya aku kasihan pada orang tuannya kalau tau anaknya di penjara karena hal yang sepele."

"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal Resha."

"He… he… he tapi itulah aku."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan memegang kedua tangan dari adikku ini lalu menatap matanya yang berwarna ungu, hampir mirip seperti mata ibu. Aku mulai berbicara.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti ini?." Aku mengelus pipi kanan Resha.

"Aku akan sangat kesepian tanpamu disisiku." Lanjutku

Resha tersenyum lalu memegang tanganku yang berada di pipinya.

"Sampai tubuhku pulih sepenuhnya, mungkin satu minggu." Jawabnya.

"Satu minggu?, itu sangat lama Resha?."

"Kau mau menunggu kan?, tenang saja oniichan masih bisa berkomunikasi denganku kok."

"Ha… caranya?."

"Oniichan akan tau nanti, ah oniichan harus bangun ini sudah pagi dan oniichan harus berangkat sekolah." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu pandanganku langsung kabur, dan diganti dengan kegelapan.

Aku terbangun lalu melihat kearah jam. 06. 54 sudah jam segini rupanya, aku bergegas bangun dari kursi dan menyadari ada yang menyelimutiku.

'Pasti ini Itachi.' Pikirku.

"Ohayo Sasuke." Sapa seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi.

"Hn." Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku dan aku langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

Sebenarnya aku masih kesal dengan dia karena sempat membahayakan Resha waktu kami masih di Las Vegas, dengan menjadikannya umpan untuk menangkap salah satu organisasi mafia yang meresahkan masyarakat. Memang dia bilang Resha akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tetap tidak percaya karena perasaanku berkata lain. Hingga akhirnya organisasi itu berhasil di tangkap dan pemimpin mereka sudah di eksekusi, tapi Resha mengalami luka yang parah dan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Walaupun kedua orang tuaku dan Resha sudah memaafkannya, tapi tetap saja aku masih marah dengannya. Ah… pasti kalian bertanya-tanya dia bekerja menjadi apa sampai harus menghadapi orang jahat?, sederhana saja dia mantan FBI, dia berhenti dan bekerja di perusahaan ayah setelah insiden tadi. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Resha?, terus terang aku tidak tau pasti, tapi entah kenapa Resha tau kejahatan mereka, markasnya serta identitas mereka, dan juga sepertinya pemimpinnya tertarik dengan Resha, itu yang membuat dia diincar oleh organisasi itu. Ya itulah kenapa Itachi memanfaatkannya untuk menjebak organisasi tersebut tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Tapi itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu, organisasi itu sudah musnah dan kami juga sudah bisa bernafas lega walau aku masih tidak bisa memaafkannya, itu sedikit cerita mengenai Itachi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung memakai pakaian sekolahku dan merapikan rambutku, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat Itachi yang duduk di samping Resha sambil memegang tangan kanan Resha. Dia terus melihat kearah Resha seolah tidak ingin kehilangan dia, aku lalu mendekat kearah Resha.

"Sudah selesai mandinya Sasuke?, apa mau aku antar kesekolah?." Tanya Itachi padaku.

Aku mengelus pipi kiri Resha kemudian mencium keningnya, baru menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi.

"Tidak usah aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Jawabku dengan nada yang dingin.

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu lalu keluar dan menutupnya. Tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan oleh suara yang sangat familiyar bagiku.

"Tidak baik bicara dingin seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri, Sasuke niichan."

Aku langsung mencari sumber suara itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Ka-kau…"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: setelah sekian lama tidak saya lanjutkan, akhirnya saya baru dapat ide untuk melanjutkannya

Resha: aku pikir kau akan hiatus dari cerita ini?

Author: tentu saja tidak Resha-chan, mau bagaimanapun juga ini kan fict pertama saya, jadi harus saya tuntaskan sampai akhir, walau saya lagi buntu ide

Naruto: sudahlah author, kita jawab saja review yang sudah masuk

Author: anda benar Naruto-kun, yang pertama dari **Youzumaki dobe **dan **Agung. F. Yanto**

Terima kasih karena telah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, saya sangat terharu sungguh *hiks*

Resha: selanjutnya dari **Dark Namikaze Ryu **dan **FISIKA**

Jawabannya ada di chapter ini, tapi nanti masih aka nada kejutan-kejutan yang lainnya, jadi di tunggu saja.

Naruto: tetap ikuti cerita ini ya dan Sasuke tolong di tutup ya

Sasuke: hn… **REVIEW Please…!**

* * *

**Next Chapter 6**


End file.
